Round Two
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: First year Lily Potter meets second year Scorpius Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express. Louis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. On hiatus indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't resist! I plan on continuing this but I'm attempting to juggle 3 stories so updates may not be very often.**

Abandoned by her older brothers James and Albus and her cousins Rose and Hugo Lily Potter settled into an empty seat with her favorite book. After a few minutes of reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone: Part One of the Seven Part Series Depicting the Life of Our Hero_ for the hundredth time she grew bored and began to play around with her new wand.

"Expect Petroleum" she said and shook her wand.

Nothing happened.

"Expect Petroleum" she shook her wand harder.

Again nothing happened.

She heard laughter and turned to see an older boy with almost white blond hair plastered to his head standing by the door. Lily turned red with anger and a little bit of embarrassment before putting away her wand. The boy came in and sat across from her.

"Sorry." He got up. "Do you mind?" She shook her head and he sat back down. "What was it you were trying to do?"

"I was trying to make a Petrolis" she folded her arms and looked down.

"Do you by any chance mean a Patronus?" the boy asked.

Lily nodded. "My dad could make one by his 3rd year so could my oldest brother. My other brother is going into his 2nd year but he's already trying. I'm trying to beat them all and do it this year."

"You wouldn't happen to be a Potter would you?' the boy asked.

Lily nodded. "My name is Lily. Lily Potter. Do you know my brothers?"

"Sort of"

"What's your name?"

Before the boy could answer Rose walked over to where they sat. She seemed very angry and didn't notice the boy sitting across from her cousin.

"I can't believe those two. They promised me they'd look after you and what do they do they abandon you. Oh when I tell Aunt Ginny what they did to you they're going to wish they were dead." She looked over at the boy. "On second thought knowing that they're little sister was targeted by Scorpius Malfoy while they were off chatting up some girls is punishment enough."

"I'll see you around, Lily. Rose, always a pleasure." Scorpius stood up.

"No don't leave" Lily pleaded. "Rose I don't know what he ever did to you but he's been nothing but nice to me."

"You won't listen to me. Fine. Let's see if you listen to James." Rose walked away. Scorpius walked back in and sat down.

"Lily I don't ant any trouble I'm just going to—" He was cut off by James pulling him up by his shirt collar.

"Get away from my sister" he shoved him out the doorway.

"That was a horrible thing to do" Lily yelled and stood up. "He could've hurt himself."

"Good" James sniggered. "It's the least he deserved."

"If dad, mum, and Aunt Hermione knew what you were doing to that poor boy they'd be disgusted!" Lily walked out to find Scorpius. She found him a few compartments down sitting alone. She walked in and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about my family. They're a little overprotective. I'm the youngest. Even Hugo is two months older than I am."

"Your brother and cousin don't scare me" he said not very convincingly.

"Right well don't worry about them. I'll make sure they don't give you a hard time." Lily smiled at him. He looked at her for the first time since she sat down and she noticed that his left eye was all red. "Did—"

"Rose was waiting outside." He explained vaguely.

"Bet you're sorry you ever sat by me" she ran her thumb along what would soon be a bruise.

"No" he said sincerely. "I'm glad I met you."

"What house are you in" she asked taking her hand away from his face.

"Gryffindor, I think that's why they hate me so much. They think I belong in Slytherin. Maybe I do." He shrugged.

"Your father, he was in Slytherin."

"Yes."

"Was he mad when you told him you were sorted into Gryffindor?"

"He was a little mad that he found out 6 months later from a colleague." Scorpius laughed.

"I think you belong in Gryffindor" Lily smiled at him again.

"I don't know. I'm not very brave. You saw me back there."

"My parents' friend Neville Longbottom wasn't very brave at your age either but he turned out to be one of the bravest people I know."

"Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes. Do you take his class?"

"Yes. He's a very good teacher."

"Yes he is. I'm going to change into robes but I'll be back. I'm not that easy to get rid of." Lily skipped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thank you to ****Suvivor-Chick**** for being my first reviewer for this story and only so far.**

Once she got off the train Lily was forced to part ways with her new friend. She found Hugo as they said they would and got onto the boat together. She stared at the beautiful and slightly intimidating castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When the boat stopped she was separated from her cousin as all the students rushed to get into the school. She found him again when they entered the room where they would wait to go into the Great Hall. He took her hand and squeezed before quickly letting it go. She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. Then Professor Longbottom pushed his way through to the front of the room.

"Welcome first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused as everyone clapped. "When these doors open you are to walk in and wait for your named to be called. The sorting hat will then be placed upon your head and you will be sorted into your house. While you are here your house will be your family. Good luck."

The doors open and everyone rushed in. Lily and Hugo stood towards the back of the crowd hoping that being invisible to the professors on stage would somehow make the process less scary. After about 10 other names Lily once again was separated from her cousin. Hugo walked through the slightly depleted crowd and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom put the hat on his head and it sprung to life.

"Not another one. To Gryffindor with you" Professor Longbottom removed the hat and Hugo went to sit with his family and fellow Gryffindors.

"Lillian Potter" Lily nervously made her way up to the stool and sat down. She felt the hat being lowered onto her head and she gulped.

"Ah the youngest Potter. I've been waiting for you." The hat said. "Gryffindor!"

Lily let out the breath she'd been holding and jumped down to sit at the Gryffindor table. In the middle of the table all her friends and family were sitting waiting for her to sit down but she looked down the end of the table and saw Scorpius sitting all by himself. She walked past her friends and family and sat next to him.

"Looks like we're in the same house" Lily smiled.

"Looks like it." He nodded. "What are you doing here Lily?"

"Well I thought I was sitting with my friend. I am aren't I?"

"We can't be friends" Scorpius shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because one black eye is enough thanks."

"I told you they won't touch you again." Lily tried to reassure him of his safety.

"Come on your brothers can't be happy about you hanging around me."

"I don't care what they think. They have absolutely no reason to hate you Scorpius. I don't know why you don't see that. You did nothing wrong. So your parents and grandparents did some bad stuff it has nothing to do with you." The food popped up and Lily jumped.

"They don't exactly share in your thinking." He got himself some mashed potatoes. "Would you like some?"

"Please." He put some on her plate. "Thank you. How many times must I tell you? I don't care!"

"Fine" He took a piece of chicken. Lily got some too right before her two older brothers walked to the end of the table and stood in front of them. Scorpius who was about to take a bite dropped his fork. Lily kept right on eating ignoring the two boys in front of her.

"Lily" She looked up.

"Hello James. Albus." She took a sip of the pumpkin juice in front of her.

"Why don't you come and sit with us" Albus suggested kindly.

"What he means is if you're not sitting next to us in 5 minutes you might just be on the next train home." James threatened.

"I'm not moving and you can't make me" Lily folded her arms.

"Come on James. She doesn't want to sit with us we can't make her. You know we're the ones who are going to get in trouble." Albus tried to pull the bigger stronger James away. James pulled away his arm and walked back to where they were sitting before. Seconds later Rose came over.

"I'm sorry they're usually not that mean. They're just looking out for their baby sister" she sat down across from them forcing some other kids who had filled out the table to move. "You should see Madam Pomfrey." Rose pointed to Scorpius's black eye.

"I'm fine" Scorpius whispered.

"Well anyway I just wanted to apologize" Rose smiled. "If Lily likes you then you must have some redeeming quality we overlooked."

"I knew you'd apologize" Lily grinned. "I knew you'd never continue hating him for no reason!"

"No reason. Lily we have plenty of reason to dislike him."

"What?" Lily looked at Scorpius.

Rose glared at him. "What have you been telling her?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She assumed you didn't have a reason."

"And you felt no need to correct her" Rose stood up. "Lily come with me. You should get all the facts before you decide whether or not to befriend Malfoy."

Lily got up and followed Rose out of the Great Hall. Rose walked into the nearest girls' bathroom and started pushing open doors. Lily helped. They soon found that no one was in the room. Rose sat on the counter between two sinks. Lily copied her. Both of them just looked at the door for a few minutes then Rose began to speak.

"I'm sure you know that Albus got sick last year." Lily nodded. "Well he was getting better until one day Malfoy was helping out Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. He started talking to Albus. It was the first time he'd ever spoken to one of us. We weren't mean to each other not even a little bit. We were in the same house. We were on the same side. We didn't see him as an enemy. He was asking questions about your dad being pleasant enough then he said something about how his dad always wished that he had been friends with Uncle Harry. Al couldn't believe what he was hearing. Despite the fact that he was still on bed rest he leapt from his bed and basically attacked Malfoy. I know it's hard to believe mild-mannered little Al could possibly hurt a fly but he just snapped. He refused to believe that despite the apparent kindness of Scorpius that his horrible Death Eater of a father could have any feelings other than pure hatred for all the Potters especially your father. None of us would've blamed him for the comment. He can't help what he had been told but he fought back. Al was still so weak from being sick he got badly injured. It set his recovery back 2 weeks."

"Al deserved everything he got" Lily jumped off the counter shaking her head. "That's not a reason to dislike someone. You were just looking for a reason. You knew that your mum and my parents would be furious if you hated him for now reason so you looked for a reason no matter how ludicrous it was! You fed in to what other kids said about him. You hated that he was in Gryffindor. You thought he belonged with his own kind in Slytherin. You thought he was just like his father when really he's kind and friendly." Lily ran out of the restroom and back into the Great Hall. They were already serving desert but she didn't mind missing dinner. She wasn't hungry anymore. She sat down next to Scorpius.

"I can't believe what Al did to you" she shook her head violently not noticing the plate of food she hadn't gotten in front of her.

"What? I'm the one who broke his arm" Scorpius looked confused.

"He started it" Lily said slightly out of breath. "Do they have you believing that you were actually to blame?"

"Lily I was. He was sick."

"So you were just supposed to let him hit you!" She finally noticed the plate. "What's this?

"Well you only took a few bites of your dinner so I saved you some." He looked down in embarrassment.

"See they have no reason to hate you" she smiled. "You're the sweetest guy ever. I can't believe Al started a fight though. I know James can be cruel sometimes even though usually he's just joking but Al never does anything mean unless he's being egged on by James."

"I shouldn't have brought that stuff up. Most of it was lies anyway. My father rarely ever talks bout his years at Hogwarts. I just thought if I made it seem like my father actually like yours it would clear the air." He looked down at the chocolate pie he had put on his plate suddenly not in the mood. "Want it?" Lily shook her head.

"When can we go to the dorms" Lily asked.

"Soon." Scorpius promised. "Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Lily sat on her new bed while all the other first years were mingling trying to make friends. Rose came over and sat down next to her. Lily got up but Rose pulled her back down and handed her a chocolate frog that had already been opened. Lily looked at her cousin. Rose motioned for her to open it. Lily did and the enchanted chocolate frog jumped from the box onto another girl's head. She screamed and threw the frog back at Lily. Lily laughed and looked at the card. It was one she didn't have and had been looking for since she was 3. It was her father's card.

"I had to look through over a hundred frogs. I spent my whole month's allowance." Rose smiled. "Do you accept my peace offering?"

Lily nodded and hugged her laughing silently.

"Thank you" Lily pulled back and smiled at Rose. Rose smiled back and pushed Lily who almost fell off the bed. Lily got back up and pushed Rose.

"Oh my god did you see that 3rd year sitting a few kids down from us. He is so cute" a first year girl squealed.

"She's talking about your brother" Rose whispered in Lily's ear.

"Ew" Lily said out loud. All the girls looked at her. One older girl probably a 3rd or 4th year pushed her way through the crowd.

"That's James Potter" the girl said. "His father is a hero and he'll be too one day. Any girl that doesn't like James Potter isn't a true Gryffindor."

"For your information James is nothing like his father" Lily stood. "He's much more like his grandfather. Now of course I've never met the man but I've heard stories about the things the first James Potter used to pull and I must say his namesake is just like him. Albus is more like his father."

"Albus!" The girl laughed.

"Hey aren't you that girl James was yelling at Scorpius for talking to in the common room" a younger girl said. All the others confirmed the rumor.

"Now?" Lily asked.

"They were still down there when I came up a few minutes ago when I came up" the girl nodded. Lily rushed down the stairs and stood at the bottom. All the girls followed her down and crowded the stairs. Rose pushed her way down to stand next to Lily. James, not noticing the sudden group of spectators threw Scorpius against the wall and pinned him. He coughed and choked due to James's arm pressing hard against his throat.

"If I ever catch you with my sister again you'll have hell to pay" James pushed him harder against the wall.

"Stop it" Lily screamed getting no reaction out of either boy.

"I've apologized for what I've done. I've apologized for what my family has done. What more do you want from me?" Scorpius asked his voice hoarse. His hair was no longer plastered to his head by tons of product but left alone. He didn't even look like the miniature Draco Malfoy she'd seen on the train. Lily wondered idly if his father made him do his hair like that.

"I want you to stay away from my sister." James's voice broke her thoughts. She shook her head and watched as James continued to attack Scorpius.

"James stop it" Lily walked closer. Rose walked right up to the two boys and whipped out her wand.

"Protego" an invisible shield rose between the two boys. Scorpius gasped for air.

"What are you doing" James glared at Rose.

"It's wrong of us to hate him for no reason" Rose admitted.

"But" James began.

"It wasn't his fault it was Albus's. I know that. You know that. Lily even knows that and she wasn't even there. Scorpius knows it and he apologized anyway." Rose stood next to Scorpius. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"You had good reason to be" Scorpius bowed his head.

"No." Rose shook her head. "I didn't."

James turned around to walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Once he left the rooms the other girls watching from the staircase no longer felt compelled to stay and went back up to go to bed. Scorpius sighed and sat down in a chair by the fire. Rose and Lily sat on either side of him.

"Thank you for saving me back there Rose" Scorpius said gratefully. Rose nodded politely. Lily yawned.

"You'll be ok?" she asked.

"Yes believe it or not I don't need you saving me I got along just fine last year." Scorpius laughed half-heartedly.

"Yea but he wasn't as angry last year" Lily stood up and walked up the stairs to go to bed. Rose didn't move.

"You like her don't you" she smiled knowingly.

"She's a good kid" He nodded.

"That's not what I meant." She stood and walked to the stairs then turned around. "Hurt her and I'll let James kill you" she walked up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily ran through the corridor bumping into several people along the way. She dropped her Herbology book and didn't realize it until 5 minutes later. She walked back picked it up and started running again. When she reached the Herbology room she threw open the door and took the first seat she saw Professor Longbottom moved from his place at the front of the long table and stood behind Lily. She looked up at her parents' friend and smiled hoping he would let her off easy since he _was_ there the day she was born after all.

"Lily" he knelt down a bit. "I trust you have a good excuse as to why you're late."

"The staircase moved" she practically yelled. "I know it sounds ridiculous but it did. I swear it did!"

"They do that from time to time" Professor Longbottom walked back to the head of the table. "Welcome to your first Herbology class!"

Lily let out her breath and got settled into her seat. Professor Longbottom began explaining what exactly they'd be learning in his class. Lily tried to pay attention but she'd been listening to Neville talk about plants for years. She knew everything there was to know about magical plants. Knowing she'd ace the class she took out her notebook and started doodling. She drew a bad picture of Scorpius and he sprung to life. She giggled quietly as he attempted to run off the page. The girl sitting next to her opened her own notebook and the Scorpius cartoon jumped onto the page. Both girls broke into laughter. Professor Longbottom walked over to them and shut both of their notebooks. The girls looked at each other and chuckled silently.

At lunch Lily found Rose and Scorpius eating together. Rose was eating. Scorpius was just looking at her. Lily laughed and sat down next to Scorpius. He looked at her then looked back at Rose as if to say _should I be worried about her?_ Lily laughed and took a sandwich off the top of the pile. Rose finished her sandwich and gulped down her drink.

"I have to run I'm meeting Hugo before our next class" she stood up. "James isn't allowing Albus or Hugo to talk to either of us."

"James just talked to me this morning" Lily said.

"Albus and Hugo" she skipped off.

"He's so mean" Lily shook her head. "Are you going to eat or keep staring at Rose's seat?"

Scorpius shook his head and took a bite out of his sandwich. "It was so weird I was sitting here waiting for you and Rose comes. She sits down grabs a sandwich starts and starts shoving it down her throat. I thought she was going to choke. There must have been magic involved."

"No she's been able to do that since she was a little kid." Lily laughed. "Ever since Rose saw a stray dog get hit by a car she's brought them home. I think you're her stray dog. You were kicked around and now she's going to make sure now one ever touches you again and while she's doing that you're going to be her new best friend."

"I think I'll take it." Scorpius nodded.

"Good." Lily smiled. "How many more classes do you have today?"

"Um" he took out his schedule. "Two."

"Me too!" Lily squealed. "Ok so after classes I want to go see Hagrid. Do you want to come?"

"Sure I've got nothing better to do" he shrugged.

"Great. Rose is coming too" Lily smiled and finished her sandwich. "I should go. I was late to my first 3 classes."

"People in your family eat too fast" he called after her.

Lily walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts room. She'd been dreading this class all day. She'd heard stories about the trouble her father had had with DADA teachers. She walked in the room and saw that the professor was the head of Gryffindor. She couldn't believe that tiny Professor Yellnerfly was teaching DADA. However the presence of a familiar face did make the class seem less scary. She sat down in the front and smiled at Professor Yellnerfly.

"Miss Potter you're early" she closed her book. "Were you not enjoying lunch or were you just very eager to learn."

"Actually I was trying not to be late. The staircases kept changing on me and I'd be late to class." Lily started getting her books out of her bag. "Is the Potions room close?"

"Down the hall" the professor pointed to the side wall.

"Oh good no stairs" Lily put her head down on the table.

"They don't usually cause that much trouble, especially not this early in the year. They usually allow students to get familiar with the grounds. They must not like you." She joked.

"They wouldn't be the only ones" Lily picked up her head.

"Having a hard time making friends?"

"No I have friends. I mean kids I've known since I was a baby are here but half of them won't talk to be because they feel I'm betraying them by hanging around Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know Mr. Malfoy very well and he's a very charming boy. I don't see why kids ostracize him so."

"Neither do I Professor Yellnerfly. Neither do I" Lily shook her head.

The first bell rang and students started trickling in. Finola Finnegan sat next to Lily. She was shocked. Finola hadn't talked to her since they first saw each other at the train station. Finola took out a piece of parchment and a quill then wrote something on it. She folded it up and passed it to Lily. Lily took out her quill and ink and wrote back. She slid the note back to Finola. Before she could read it the note flew into the air and right into Yellnerfly's hand. She unfolded it and cleared her throat. All the kids snickered waiting patiently to hear the note.

"Lily. This is stupid. Just because I don't approve of your new friend Malfoy doesn't mean we can't be friends. Do you forgive me? Finny" She paused and looked at Finola. "Finny. We've known each other for years. It would be silly to throw away our friendship over something so trivial but I do wish you'd give Scorpius a chance. However, I shall respect your decision not to." She folded the note back up and placed it in her drawer. "Now that we've had our entertainment for the day we can start class.

After Potions, Lily ran out of the classroom. She was going to be late. The professor had held them back 5 minutes. She started running down the stairs. Halfway down it moved again. She held on tight and looked to see if anyone was behind her. No one was. She groaned and kept walking when the staircase stopped moving. She looked around for another staircase but couldn't find one in sight. She walked down the long corridor in front of her. She heard a scream and started running. The corridor dead ended and there were do other hallways or rooms. There was no where the scream could've come from. She heard the scream again and started pushing all the walls. There were no hidden doors. She walked back and went back up the staircase. By the time she reached the 5th floor she'd convinced herself it was just a ghost or poltergeist messing with her head. She walked to another staircase on the 5th floor and went outside into the courtyard. Rose and Scorpius were already waiting for her.

"What happened" Rose asked.

"Did the staircases change on you again?"

"I swear they want to ruin my day." Lily shook her head.

"I think you want to ruin your day" Rose hit her head and they started walking to Hagrid's.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily, Rose, and Scorpius sat down with Hagrid to have some tea. Lily was about to take a sip of the tea when Rose put her hand on it and pushed it down. Scorpius took a sip and gagged. Hagrid looked at him and he smiled. Hagrid smiled too. The three of them poured the tea into a potted plant when Hagrid turned away.

"So, Lily how was your first day" Hagrid asked.

"I guess it was ok" she shrugged. "You're going to be in my first class tomorrow right?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"Good. Rose, do you like your classes" Hagrid asked.

"Yes." She answered politely slightly distracted by something out the window.

"You ok" Lily asked.

"Huh" she turned her head. "Oh yes. I'm fine."

"Scorpius?" Hagrid looked at him directly for the first time.

"Yes." He looked away from the window.

"Your classes?"

"Oh um yes they're quite pleasant" he looked back at the window as did Rose. Lily and Hagrid looked out too but saw nothing.

"Are you guys sure you're ok" Lily asked.

"Perfectly fine" both they're heads snapped back.

After a few minutes of Lily and Hagrid watching the two stare out the window Lily decided it was time to leave. She bid Hagrid farewell and pulled Scorpius and Rose out of the little house. Neither one of them could keep they're eyes off the forest. Lily looked at them oddly but continued pulling them back to the castle. Along the way she spotted three more kids staring at the forest. Lily stopped and looked at the forest. Not seeing anything interesting she rolled her eyes and kept walking. Once inside the castle Rose and Scorpius seemed to snap out of the trance they were in.

"The hell is the matter with you" she asked.

"The music" Rose frowned. "It was pulling me. It was all I could do not to get up and follow it."

"Right" Lily nods. "What's your excuse for being so rude?"

"It's pull was so hard" Scorpius shook his head.

"Ok if there is so kind of thing out there that pulls people with music why wasn't I being pulled" Lily asked.

"He didn't want you" Rose said shocked that I would even ask. "He wanted you to stay away!"

"You guys need some serious help" Lily laughed.

The three of them went to the library to do their homework. After, they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Everyone was in a big cluster talking in hushed voices about something apparently very important. Evan Creevey pushed his way through and took a picture of Lily.

"What's going on" Lily asked.

"Three students have gone missing" Evan said wide eyed.

"Missing" Rose shook her head. "You must be mistaken."

"No it's true. They were last seen walking to the courtyard. No one's sure if they even made it there" He explained.

"I saw three students outside they were looking at the Forbidden Forest." Lily told him. "I couldn't see who they were."

"If it was them it was Finola Finnegan, Alana Thomas, and Harold Macmillan."

"Finny" Lily gulped.

"Alana" Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"Who's Macmillan" Scorpius asked the girls glared at him horrified at his lack of sensitivity. "I'm very sorry about Finola and Alana. Who's Harold?"

"He's a 4th year Hufflepuff." Evan told him. "I was with them and he saw us in the corridor. He was all frantic talking about some kind of music. I thought he'd lost his mind but Finola and Alana were interested. They went with him to the courtyard."

"Music?" Scorpius and Rose looked at Lily.

"This is insane!" She shook her head and sat in a nearby chair.


	6. Chapter 6

Months past with no word about were the missing students were. No one heard the music and no one disappeared. People started believing that they just ran away. It was no secret that Harold was very homesick and hated being at Hogwarts. Then the day before the Christmas Holiday it happened again. During lunch a boy ran into the Great Hall crying.

"My sister" he screamed dropping to the floor. "She's gone missing! She didn't go to any of her morning classes. I had one of her friends check the dormitory but she's gone!"

"When was the last time she was seen" Headmistress Sprout asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. She said she heard the music. I thought she was joking so I left" the boy fell to the floor. "I haven't seen her since."

Professors Sprout and Longbottom walked over to the boy on the floor. Professor Longbottom scooped him up and took him out of the Great Hall. Professor Sprout looked around at the terrified faces of the students looking back at her. She cleared her throat like she was about to say something but instead looked at Hagrid and followed Professor Longbottom out of the Great Hall. Hagrid stood up and looked around. All the students were now looking at him.

"Don't panic" he said almost as a question. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Like the one for the other disappearances" Rose stood up. "It's real! I heard it too."

"Rose" Lily hissed.

"So did I" Scorpius stood up.

"Oh come off it Rose" James stood up too. "Everyone knows you claim to have heard this mystical music. No one is buying it. Even Lily is smart enough not to believe it. I haven't heard it. Has anyone else heard it? Stand up if you have."

Every student except James, Al, and Lily stood up. Lily and James sat down in amazement.

"Excuse me" Hagrid left.

"Does anyone else find it odd that the only people who can't hear it are the Potters?" Gregory Wood asked from the Ravenclaw table.

Everyone sat down puzzled by Gregory's comment. It had been on Rose's mind since the first disappearances. Lily had thought she and Scorpius had been crazy. James and Albus thought the idea that music could lure students away from Hogwarts was crazy as well. Everyone else seemed convinced that the disappearances were unrelated but that there was in fact music coming from the Forbidden Forest.

Late that night about an hour after Astronomy ended Lily got out of bed and put on her invisibility cloak. She started walking down the stairs but tripped over to cloak halfway down. She came tumbling down the stars and landed at Rose's feet. She gulped and stood up scared that she would get in trouble. Rose smiled and went up the stairs to get the fallen cloak. She put it around Lily and herself and they walked out of the common room. They walked down four flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing. Lily looked around to make sure no one was around then removed the cloak. Rose folded it and draped it over her arm as Lily walked closer to the bed where the boy lay. Being able to see his face for the first time she recognized him as her Rose's friend and crush Charles

"Soleil" Lily looked at Rose.

"What" She walked over. "Charles? Did you know it was Charles?"

"No" Lily shook her head.

"Isn't it odd that two of the victims have been your friends and three of the victims have been children of your parents' friends?" Rose asked.

"No. Besides Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, and my parents aren't even that close. Not like yours. You haven't disappeared." Lily refused to believe that this had anything to do with her or her parents.

Charles started to roll over and Rose threw the cloak over them. Rose's frizzy red hair and shoulder was uncovered.

"Rose" Charles said sleepily. Lily pulled the cloak off of Rose but didn't reveal herself.

"Hey Charles" she smiled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here" he asked.

"Oh um" Rose bit her lip. Lily took off the cloak and covered Charles's mouth knowing he was a screamer. A small sound came through her hand before he calmed down. She removed her hand and pushed Rose out of her way.

"When you last saw Soleil was she outside" Lily began her planned interrogation.

"No" he sat up and shook his head. "She had come inside to tell me."

"So you never went out there" he shook his head. "You never heard the music."

"Well of course I've heard the music everyone has. It's probably just Hagrid. He is a bit weird you know." He stopped talking and looked at Rose who was still grinning like an idiot one thing Rose Weasley was not. "It doesn't pull you. Not like she said. It wasn't the music."

"How can you be so sure" Rose snapped out of what ever trance she was in.

"Rose, don't be silly. Music can't force someone to leave Hogwarts." He laughed.

"Thank you" Lily put the cloak back on and started walking away. Rose quickly said good bye and chased after Lily getting under the cloak. Back in the common room Al was waiting for them sitting in a chair by the entrance.

"Why were you in the Hospital Wing" he asked.

"How'd you know we were there" Rose wondered.

"The Marauders told me" he said sarcastically.

"The Marauders are dead" she laughed. Lily looked at her. "You mean the map! How did you get the map? Aunt Ginny and my mum decided that no one should have the map because we would only use it to get into trouble. There was no reason we would need it."

"Well Dad and Uncle Ron felt differently" he stood. "Now tell me. Why were you there?"

"You used the map didn't you" Albus nodded slowly not sure where she was going. "Then it should be obvious then! We went to talk to Charles."

"Charles?" he asked. "Why on earth would you want to talk to him? You despise him."

"You do" Rose looked at Lily with concern.

"I think he's a cruel, vindictive, prat but he had information I needed." Lily walked away from her bother and cousin and went up the stairs to the dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day all students returning home for the holidays boarded the Hogwarts Express. James, Albus, and Hugo met in the back right corner of the common room by the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Lily watched as they came down one by one waiting for the next. She noticed for the first time that they never associated with anyone outside of the family. Before they came to Hogwarts they almost never hug out with each other. Yes, they would spend time with each other during family things but they wouldn't stick together like they do now. Al was always with Junior Cathewicker. James was never without Alana's brother Michael. Hugo was friends with Daniel Robins-Peakes although he did tend to spend more time with Stanley Longbottom. Rose came down the stairs and tapped Lily's shoulder interrupting her thoughts. Lily jumped and spun around.

"Little jumpy there aren't you" Scorpius laughed. Lily turned around and glared at her friend. "You ok I just heard the girl was another friend of yours Soleil Salamander."

"Scamander" Rose and Lily corrected him in perfect unison.

"Oh well I'm very sorry." He said sincerely. Lily broke down in tears. Rose hugged her. "Oh Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"

"No it's not you. I've hardly even spoken to Soleil since school started and now she's gone. I spoke to Finny once and then she disappeared. We were the 3 Musketeers. We were inseparable! And now they're gone and I didn't get a chance to say good bye. Soleil _never_ cared that I was friends with Scorpius but I still basically ignored her. I'm just like them!" Lily pointed to the rest of her family standing by the staircase. "I ditch my friends just because I have other ones!"

"Oh Lily you didn't ditch them" Rose laughed a little. "You talked to Soleil everyday. She knew the only reason you didn't hang out with her a lot is because you were busy. You studied with her almost every night and Finny disappeared the first day of school. So you didn't talk to her much for a few days because you were busy getting ready for school. Big deal!"

"Lily, you are a great friend. I know you're upset but they'll be found. Everyone is still looking for Finny and I'm sure they're starting the search for Soleil too" Scorpius smiled and wiped away a stray tear from Lily's face. She blushed and smiled weakly. Rose released her and she quickly composed herself seeing that people were starting to leave.

At King's Cross Lily ran to her parents and hugged them dropping all of her stuff on the ground. Albus and James came a second later. Albus started straightening her stuff but James hit his hand and he put it back the way it was. Harry, seeing this exchange, made Lily release his neck and pulled his sons off to the side for a chat. Lily stayed with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron who was more interested in watching Harry talk to the boys. Rose was also watching. Hugo came off shortly after and walked slowly and coolly to his parents as if he hadn't even missed them.

"Oh Hugo get over here" Hermione motioned for him to move faster. He looked around then ran to hug his mother. Ron turned his attention away from Harry to give him a look.

"Hermione you baby that boy way too much" Ron shook his head.

"Oh shut up Ron" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What happened" Hugo asked pointing to Harry talking to the boys.

"They're getting in trouble" Rose laughed. Hugo looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something then remembered he wasn't supposed to talk to her.

"Are you in on this nonsense too" Hermione asked. Hugo looked down. "Hugo Weasley you apologize to the both of them right now! You know better than that."

"Leave him alone Hermione." Ron smiled at him. Hermione hit his shoulder. "Ow." He looked at her. She glared and he sighed. "Apologize to Rose and Lily."

"But dad I'm not supposed to talk to them" Hugo looked at Rose then back at Ron.

Lily tuned out the conversation knowing that nothing her parents or aunt and uncle do during the holiday will have any affect on what they're like at school. She started looking around for Scorpius and his family. She saw him leaning against a wall looking at his watch obviously waiting for them. She tapped her mother's shoulder then pointed to Scorpius. She nodded and Lily skipped off to talk to him. Still staring at his watch she decided to sneak up on him.

"BOO!" she yelled. He jumped sky high. She laughed and hugged him quickly letting him go and looking at the floor.

"What are you doing" he asked.

"What do you mean" she looked up at him.

"Why aren't you over with your family" he asked.

"They're arguing and I don't feel like listening to them because they're not going to get anywhere. They may act all sweet and nice while we're home but as soon as we get back it will be business as usual." She shrugged and looked around the platform noticing you could see everything from the spot they were standing in. She saw Mrs. Thomas crying Michael and Mr. Thomas attempting to console her. Even the incessantly cheerful Luna was crying as was the normally stone cold Charles. Lily was about to go over when she saw Rose walk over.

"You can go if you'd like" Scorpius said out of the blue.

"What? Lily looked at him as if he'd just grown an extra head.

"Go talk to them" he laughed then quickly stopped himself. "Sorry."

"Don't be" Lily rolled her eyes. "Rose seems to be handling it quite well on her own. She'd probably be mad at me if I went anywhere near her precious Charles when he was so fragile scared that I would hurt the feelings of Mr. Ice. And Alana was her friend. Not mine."

"Well still don't feel like you have to stand here with me just because my parents—" He was cut off by the arrival of his parents.

"Scorpius who's your friend" his mother asked looking at Lily.

"Lillian Potter" she held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." His mother looked at Lily's hand but didn't shake it. Within seconds of their arrival both Ron and Harry were standing behind Lily. James, Al, and Hugo weren't far behind but apparently not coming any closer.

"Potter" Scorpius's father said curtly.

"Malfoy" Harry matched his tone.

"Dad did you need me" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily we're going now" Harry said not taking his eyes off of Malfoy.

"Really" she said slightly amused. "Because I thought we were waiting for Professor Longbottom." She pointed to him talking to a parent. "He doesn't seem to be ready quite yet."

"He said he'd be a while" Ron interjected. "He said to go on without him and he'll apparate home."

"If you say so" Lily rolled her eyes and turned to Scorpius. "Good bye." She started to hug him then thought it not wise in front of his parents and instead patted his back. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled and turned around. James, Al, and Hugo had vanished. She left with Harry and Ron looking back once at Scorpius who held up his hands signaling 10 days. She laughed then waved blowing him a kiss and kicking up her heel. He laughed then his mother pinched him and his face turned to stone and he looked directly in front of him away from Lily. Lily frowned and looked at Harry and Ron. They were strict but would never be that mean to her.

"Harry James Potter" Ginny hit his arm repeatedly. "I can't believe you pulled her away minutes after lecturing James and Al about how they can't choose her friends and they have to accept them and know that Scorpius is not a bad person."

"I have no problem with Scorpius" Harry said honestly.

"I do" Ron said earning him a slap on the wrist from Hermione. "Ow. Jeez woman. I do! I don't think Rose should be associating with someone whose parents were nothing but rude to her parents for years. Death eaters aside. Malfoy was still a jerk."

"Scorpius may bear the last name Malfoy but he's nothing like his father" Rose assured them.

Neville walked over just in time.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"Oh that's quite alright" Hermione said. "Let's go now."


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as her father opened the door to the house Lily flew up the stairs to her room. She loved her room. In her opinion it was the best room in the house. It was previously Sirius Black's room. James had once tried to scare her out of the room by telling her his ghost haunted the room. She didn't mind though for a year she'd look around for him before finally deciding he wasn't really there. Lily sat down on her bed and as she did a black owl swooped in through her open window and sat next to her. She untied the ribbon on his leg holding a letter and got some bird seed out of her bag giving it to the bird. She opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Lily_

_It's only been an hour and already I miss you. Father has punished me for talking to you. Please I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. They'd already heard from one of their friends. That's why they were late. It was the beginning of my punishment. They were hoping I'd be the last to leave. It's kind of a good thing though. I'm locked in my room and they won't come up here so I can write to you more often. Krueger won't leave until you reply. Little trick I taught him._

_Love, _

_Scorpius_

Lily laughed at the way he crossed out love then wrote it again. She went downstairs and snuck a fruit cake her grandmother had made out of the kitchen and went upstairs with it. Rose saw and followed her upstairs. Lily sat down at her desk and got out a quill and parchment. Rose took a piece of parchment as well and lied on the floor taking a ball point pen out of her pocket. Lily got another quill and ink out of her drawer and turned around to see Rose writing with a pen.

"What's that" Lily asked even though she knew exactly what it was having used pens and pencils and loose leaf paper just like any other Muggle child for years until James went off to Hogwarts coming back writing on parchment with quills and ink. Then all the kids copied him. Rose shrugged.

"It's easier" she went back to writing.

_Dear Scorpius_

She played with the feather part of her quill for awhile before think of something to write.

_I'm terribly sorry. It is my fault you know. If it hadn't been for me you would've stopped talking to me after you found out who I was. I wouldn't let you. It's absolutely dreadful that you have to spend your Christmas holiday locked up in your room. Is it big at least? I wish there was something I could do. I hope the fruit cake helps. Grandma Weasley made it. I'm not too fond of them but Rose loves it. Maybe you will too. I'm sorry there isn't more I can do._

_Love,_

_Lily_

When Lily finished Rose was already tying hers to the owl with a ribbon from her hair. Lily used the ribbon Krueger had before to tie the letter and fruit cake. Once he was all tied up the bird took off a few feet above the bed then went back down. Lily took more bird seed out of her bag and threw it out the widow. The bird chased after it as if it didn't have anything on him.

"I read the letter" Rose said. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Lily shook her head.

"I think he likes you" she smiled and walked out the door. Lily followed her.

"Well he's my friend I should hope he likes me" Lily said slightly perturbed at the comment. Rose stopped and turned around.

"Are you really that dense" she asked seriously then laughed and continued going down the stairs taking two at a time. Downstairs Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are talking while James, Albus, and Hugo play Quidditch outside.

"Hugo swears he's heard it" Hermione whispered.

"Well why has only a few of the students gone missing when everyone seems to have heard it" Harry asked.

"Has Rose heard it" Ginny asked.

"She said she did" Ron laughed.

"You don't believe her" Hermione looked at her husband lasers shooting out of her eyes.

"I believe she believes she heard something" he looked away from her not wanting his eyes burned out.

"James hasn't heard it" Harry told them.

"Neither has Lily or Al" Ginny added.

"It's a plot" Rose said a little too loudly causing the parents to look over. Lily and Rose ducked and they went back to talking.

"What" Lily inquired.

"It all fits" Rose laughed. "Gregory was right."

"About what" Lily shook her.

"Potters can't hear it" she grinned amazed by her brilliance.

"That's been established" Lily reminded her.

"Yes I now but I don't think it's a coincidence" Rose poked Lily in the head. "I think it's a plot to round up everyone and turn them against you and your family."

"You're insane." Just as Lily said it Dean Thomas burst in the door followed by Parvati and Michael.

"Alana's been found!"

"Tell them the bad news" Parvati gave him a look that screamed _Now_.

"There's no bad news. My girl's been found" he was grinning from ear to ear.

"She's not herself" Parvati told them.

"How so" Harry got up from the couch.

"She won't talk to us" She fought back tears. "She keeps repeating the names of the other students who went missing then she'll start singing this song.

_Come one_

_Come all_

_This is_

_The call_

_Don't let them see you_

_Don't let them hear you_

_Keep them all away_

_I know you know who_

_Come one_

_Come all_

_This is_

_The call_"

"Now do you believe me" Rose asked.

"Come with me." Lily stood up.

They crept out of the house. Lily started walking down the street. Rose followed. A turned the corner and came into view. Lily held out her hand and it stopped in front of them. Lily held out a wad of cash and asked if he could take them to Wiltshire. He nodded and they got in the car. Lily gave the driver Scorpius's address and he drove off. When they got there Lily gave the man the money and he drove off. They stared at the frightening house. They couldn't imagine growing up there. It had a dark presence over it like something horrible lived inside. Rose turned around and started walking down the road. Lily grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt and pulled her closer. They walked around the house until they finally found Scorpius's window. Lily picked up a rock from the ground and threw it up at the window. Scorpius opened it a second later.

"What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you" she laughed. "Get all the Muggle money you have and jump down."

"Are you mad" he laughed. "I'm on the third floor."

"Oh you'll be fine you big baby" He rolled his head around and disappeared for a moment. He came back and jumped down landing on his hands and knees.

"Hurry mum will fix you up when we get back to my house" Lily helped him up and they started running until they hit a main street. Then they slowed down and started looking for a cab. When they didn't see any they walked over to the bus stop and sat on the bench.

"So um what's with the breakout" he asked when we were finally on the bus to Grimmauld Place.

"I think I figured it out" Rose said very proud of her brilliance.

"What'd you figure out?"

"Crazy lady thinks it's a plot to get rid of me and my family." Lily rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I think she's right" Scorpius agreed with her.

"What is this gang up on Lily day" she glared at him. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am" he stressed the word am. "But I think she's right and I think you need to be careful."

"I think you both need to chill out" Lily laughed still in denial that this was in any way her fault.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily, Rose, and Scorpius quietly walked into the house and started up the stairs. A light turned on in the living room and they walked downstairs. Harry was sitting in a chair facing them. Ron was sitting on the couch next to him. Rose smiled sweetly and crawled into her fathers lap. Lily and Scorpius just stood there shocked. Ron smiled and let her off but Harry didn't look happy. He stood up and walked towards them. Lily stared up at her father. He wasn't a particularly tall man but he was certainly taller than she was. The green eyes she'd always wanted stared down at her. The intensity of his gaze was blinding her and she looked down. Scorpius stood up tall staring straight into Harry's eyes.

"I'm sorry daddy" Lily said quietly.

"May I ask why you felt the need to go get him and bring him here without asking if you could?" He asked.

"Dad he needed us" Lily insisted feeling stronger now. "They locked him in his room. You know it's hypocritical of you to be angry with me when Ron did the same thing with Fred and George when you were in Hogwarts."

"That was different" Ron snapped getting up and leaving Rose sitting there on the couch.

"How" Lily walked away from her father and closer to her uncle.

"Harry was like family. You barely know this kid."

"I know him well enough to know when he needs my help" Lily raised her voice.

"Rose, go home" Ron looked back at his daughter sitting on the couch.

"But dad" she complained.

"GO!" He pointed to the door.

"Going" she ran out of the house.

"What's _he_ doing here" James's voice rang through the suddenly silent room. Everyone's head darted over to the stairs. James was standing on the third step. Al was on the fourth. He was looking down unlike James who was glowering at Scorpius. If looks could kill Scorpius would've dropped dead right then and there.

"James go to bed" Harry said his voice suddenly back to its regular tone.

"Oh you're nice to him" Lily actually yelled at her father. Yelled at the man she adored, at the man who raised her, at the man she'd wanted to be just like. "He does stuff twice as bad than anything I've ever even dreamt of doing but you're nice to him and treat me like a bloody criminal you're trying to imprison."

The noise woke up her mother. Ginny came down the stairs and pushed past Al and James down the narrow staircase. She stood behind Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. Thinking she was going to take his side Lily screamed and ran up to her room almost pushing her brothers over the railing. She flopped on her bed and screamed into her pillow until her throat burned. She turned over and looked at the picture on her nightstand. It was Christmas the year before the first time it had been at her house since she was four. Everyone was smiling. She was sitting in between James and Al on the couch. Rose and Hugo were squeezed into the chair next to Al. Fred was sitting in the chair next to James. Victoire was sitting in Teddy's lap on the floor. Everyone else was standing in the back. From the right it was Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Grandma Weasley, Granddad Weasley, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur on the far left. She picked up the picture and threw it at her door. The door opened and Scorpius stood in the door way looking at the cracked frame and shattered glass. He picked up the picture careful not to cut himself and straightened it out.

"Here you might want to keep this" He walked over the mess and to my bed. "You'll regret doing that later."

Lily sat up and looked at him. His knees were bandaged up and he was holding ice in his hand. She smiled and moves so he could sit down. He did and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What happened" I asked.

"Your mom got your dad to allow me to stay for the holiday as long as it was ok with my parents" he smiled. "I don't see how it will be though."

"Call them" Lily suggested.

"My parents don't own a phone Lil" Scorpius laughed. "I've sent a letter."

"Whose owl did you use" She picked up her head.

"James's" he smiled. "He actually offered."

"That is the stupidest bird in the world" Lily giggled. "He hates him!"

"Will he make it" Scorpius wondered aloud.

"Oh absolutely" Lily nodded and looked at her open door. Kreacher passes by just as she did. She jumped up and ran to him. "Kreacher! Oh I missed you." She bent down and hugged the old elf.

"Miss Lily" he smiled at her once she'd released him. "It's great to have you back. The house has been much to quiet without you."

"Oh you love the quiet" she laughed. "Come in and meet my friend Scorpius" She pulled him into the room and stood in front of the bed. "This is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy" he went into a low bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He came back up. "I'm glad Miss Lily is making such good friends at school. She had an odd liking for Muggles before she left."

"Oh shush. I had one Muggle friend and she stopped talking to me after I accidentally made her brother fall out a window" Lily hopped on her bed. "Kreacher can you do me a favor"

"Of course Miss Lily anything" he nodded.

"Can you go get Rose for me?"

"Oh Miss Lily I really don't think I can." He shook his head.

"That's fine." Lily shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask."

"Can I make it up to you" he asked.

"I'm kind of in the mood for chocolate" she smiled.

"Of course Miss Lily. Would you friend like anything?" he looked at Scorpius. He shook his head and the elderly elf left the room.

"My parents aren't nearly as nice to Garbler as you are to Kreacher was it." Scorpius noted.

"He's not really like a house elf" Lily explained. "He's more like a part of the family. A few years ago my dad told him not to take orders anymore. He still does stuff for us but because he's family not because he's our servant. He's kind of like my grandfather."

"You have a very interesting family. Did your friend ever come here?"

"Oh no" Lily shook her head and a brown owl with a black spot on it's back flew into the wall next to Lily's window. She laughed and got up helping the bird find its way in. She took the letter off the owl's leg and threw it to Scorpius then the owl left the room to go to James's. Scorpius opened the letter and it began screaming at him.

"Scorpius Lucius Malfoy" a shrill voice came from the letter. James and Albus suddenly appeared in the doorway. James was laughing. "How dare you sneak out of the house! And with Lily Potter none the less. If you wish to betray your own family then fine I shall allow it but should you decide you wish to come home I will not protect you from your father." It self destructed and James went into a fit of laughter eventually falling to the floor. Lily took the opportunity to step on him. He moaned and rolled over holding his hand out to Albus to take it. He looked from Lily who was shaking her head back to his injured older brother. After a few seconds thought he took James's hand and they both left James shooting Lily a dirty look first.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas morning Lily and Scorpius, who had innocently fallen asleep while talking late at night, were rudely awoken by Rose jumping on Lily's bed. Lily shot up screaming. Scorpius rubbed his eyes and sat up. When he finally opened his eyes and they focused Lily was puling Rose's hair. Scorpius laughed but made her stop. Rose rubbed her head and straightened out her hair then got off of the bed.

"Come on your mum made French toast."

Lily jumped up and started running downstairs. Rose ran after her and they started a bit of a race. James and Al saw them and joined in. They were all sitting down by the time half-asleep Scorpius got to the bottom of the staircase. Lily was sitting next to Rose. Albus and James were on the other side of Rose. Ron and Harry were at the ends. Hugo was sitting next to Ron and Hermione next to Hugo. There were only two empty seats which meant Scorpius would have to sit between Hermione and Harry. He was grateful that he wasn't next to James though. He sat down and a minute later Ginny put a plate on the table and sat down. The kids jumped for the French toast. Scorpius sat back and waited until it died down. He noticed that Ron was also in the mix of hands grabbing for the food. When finally everyone had one Ginny, Harry, and Hermione took one each. When they got theirs there was one more left. Scorpius took it and put it on his plate.

"Oh I'm sorry Scorpius the children can be quite rude" Ginny looked at the huge stacks on everyone else's plates. "I can make you some more."

"No thank you Mrs. Potter" Scorpius smiled. "I'm not very hungry."

"Ok well if you get hungry later just tell me and I'll make you something else" she offered.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter" he nodded and took a bite of the French toast. "Wow this is really good."

"Oh thank you Scorpius" she looked at Harry and Ron.

After breakfast everyone went over to the Burrow where Christmas was being held that year. Since Scorpius's arrival three days ago everyone had taken a liking to him. Only James still seemed to dislike him. Even Al and Hugo didn't seem to hate him anymore. They still wouldn't talk to him but they weren't mean. Being the first ones to arrive they waited in the living room for the rest of the family to get there. Molly Weasley was busy in the kitchen and Arthur was watching a Muggle football game on his little battery operated black and white TV outside on the porch. Victoire and Bill were the next ones to come. After them were Bill and Fleur. Charlie came next with George and Fred. Then everyone crowded around the tree. Molly stood right by it and started picking up presents and calling out the names of the recipients. She called out Scorpius and everyone looked at him. Lily figured it was the one she had gotten him but when he took it from her she saw that it was from her parents. She looked at them and smiled then she looked at Scorpius who had yet to open the present. He opened it when he realized everyone was waiting. He unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of Omnioculars. Lily couldn't believe they remembered him saying he had lost his a year ago and his parents wouldn't buy him another.

"Thank you" he smiled at them.

"Oh you're welcome" Ginny said.

"Don't lose this one" Harry laughed.

The present Lily got for Scorpius somehow got pushed back behind the large tree. Everyone had already opened all of theirs before Molly found it much to the relief of Lily who thought it had gotten lost. Molly handed the small box wrapped in red paper with a gold bow on top. He took off the bow and put it on Lily's head along with four others from her presents. She laughed and hit his arm. He slowly removed the paper knowing it was driving her crazy. Finally she ripped the box out of his hand and opened it for him. He laughed and took the box from her hand and pulled the top off. He looked at her and he smiled.

"Thank you" he said and began pulling out all the Gryffindor stuff his parents wouldn't let him get.

"You're welcome" she hugged him.

**A/N: Kind of a filler just cute and fluffy. Real update later today I promise. **


	11. Chapter 11

Two days after the start of the New Year Lily said good bye to her parents and boarded the train with her friend who hadn't seen his parents since she helped him escape from the prison they called a house. Rose, Hugo, and their parents were late as they usually are so Scorpius and Lily board the train without her. Seconds before the train was to leave Rose ran into the compartment and plopped down on the seat next to Lily. She put her head on her shoulder and panted until she had enough strength to hold up her own head.

"And people say girls take a long time to get ready," she shook her head, "How I loathe my _baby_ brother. I'm going to look for Alana."

Rose left as quickly as she came in search of her friend. Lily and Scorpius fell into a comfortable silence in her absence. She came back only 10 minutes after she left meaning she didn't find her.

"She's in St. Mungo's," Rose sat down next to Lily and looked at her shoes, "They don't think she'll come back this year. She's going to have to repeat her second year."

"No," Lily shook her head, "I'm sure they'll bring her the work from her classes."

Rose shrugged and the remainder of the long train ride to Hogwarts was completely silent in their compartment. Lily had dismissed all of Rose's claims that this was some kind of dark magic but she was beginning to believe it. She tried to think of other things it could be the whole way to school. By the time the train had stopped she'd come up with one. To prevent herself from feeling any responsibility for the disappearances of her friend and fellow classmates she decided that it was not dark magic but an elaborate prank. The trio was separated in the chaos of getting off the train as usual. Lily ended up two carriages behind them with Evan Creevey.

"Hello Lily," he smiled.

"Hello," she glanced in his direction then stuck her head out the carriage hoping to see Rose and Scorpius.

"Have a nice holiday?" he asked.

"Yes thank you," she didn't even bother to look at him.

"I heard Finola turned up last night," he said quietly.

"What?" Lily's head shot over in his direction.

"You didn't know?"

"No," she shook her head and once again fell silent.

Once they arrived at the Hogwarts castle, Lily went straight to Gryffindor Tower. Rose and Scorpius were already there sitting in the chairs they usually sat at by the fire. Lily sat down in the middle chair. Rose put the bag of candy on her lap. They had decided on the train that Lily would sit in the middle and hold the candy because she ate less and ore slowly so there was no chance of her eating it all before the others could.

"Finny's back," Lily said taking a Liquorice Wand from the bag.

"I heard," Rose looked at Lily.

"Any word on whether or not she's normal?" Scorpius inquired eying Lily's Liquorice Wand.

"I didn't hear anything, Lily shook her head. Rose nodded in agreement. Scorpius's continued staring at Lily's candy didn't go unnoticed. "Do you want it?"

He nodded. "Accio liquorice," the candy flew into his hand.

"Scor, could you be any lazier?" Lily laughed.

"Scor?" Rose looked at her strangely.

"We came up with it a few days ago." Lily pulled her feet up onto the chair. "Scorpius is such a long name."

The next day truly marked the end of holiday with the first day of the new semester. Lily's day started out as normally as any others. She woke up and went to breakfast with Rose and Scorpius. After breakfast she walked to Hagrid's hut to stand in on his Care of Magical Creatures class as she did every Tuesday. However, when she got to the hut there was no one in sight. She walked to the door and knocked. Hagrid quickly came to the door.

"Lily!" he pulled her inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Hagrid, I always come to your first class on Tuesdays," she laughed, "remember because it's earlier so I can come before Herbology."

"Care of Magical Creatures has been cancelled."

"What? Why?"

"Students aren't allowed to be this close to the forest," his eyes grew wide. "I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that?"

"What about flying?" she asked frantically. "I love flying. And Herbology? I love Herbology too. Are we going to be stuck in doors? Do they know anything? What does the song mean?"

"Lily," Hagrid though for a moment. "I'm sorry but I can't help you. Flying and Herbology are still being taught. No, you will not be stuck inside. You just can't stray past the courtyard. Now you really have to go. Don't want to go disappearing do ya? I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't actually buy into this nonsense?" Lily laughed.

"Lily, you really need to go."

"Alright," she threw her hands up in mock surrender, "good bye Hagrid."

She left the hut and walked to the greenhouse. She sat down in one of the seats and looked at the odd cactus-like plant with large boils for spines in front of her. She took out her book and looked it up. She discovered it was _mimbulus mimbletonia_. She was about to reach out a touch it when she saw the warning in bold letters instructing her not to. She pulled her hand back and put her book away just as Professor Longbottom walked in.

"Lily?" he sat down next to her, "is everything alright? You're not usually one to be early."

"Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled," she looked down.

"Lily, you're not in that class," he said slowly as if she was unaware of the fact.

"Obviously Neville," she bit her lip, "I mean Professor."

"It's ok no one is here," he smiled, "so what does Care of Magical Creatures have to do with your being early?"

"I stand in on Hagrid's first class Tuesday mornings," Lily explained.

"Ah, well, I'd be happy to have you here early Tuesday mornings."

Lily and Neville talked and worked on getting ready for the class. He explained the _mimbulus mimbletonia_ to her. Somehow they got onto the topic of the disappearances. Neville, having spent more time with Lily outside of school than the aging Hagrid who rarely leaves Hogwarts spoke freely with her to his regret later on in the conversation when he revealed the fact that Professor Sprout was in fact quite worried. When students began trickling in Lily took her seat and Neville took his place at the head of the table. Once everyone was there he began class.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," the class replied sleepily.

"Can anyone tell me what is in front of us?" he asked. Lily's hand shot up. "Besides Lily?" No one raised their hand. "Ok Lilly."

"It's a _mimbulus mimbletonia_," she smiled loving the advantage she had over al the other students. She wasn't particularly good at Herbology or interested but Neville was like family and he helped her with everything making her look like a Herbology scholar.

"What is one thing you should never do to a _mimbulus mimbletonia_?" he asked her. Before she could answer a student poked it releasing a smelly dark green liquid.

"Touch it," she said holding her nose.

After Herbology she had Transfigurations. She rather liked Transfigurations. She wanted to become and Animagus just like Professor McGonagall and her grandfather. She had asked Professor McGonagall to help her on more than one occasion but she would always say that she was too young. She found this rather hypocritical considering she was taught by her mother when she was only 10. Despite her love of Transfigurations it was not her favorite class. Her favorite class was her third: Flying. When her second class ended she ran to the Quidditch field. Starting the second day of classes Lily had been the first one there every day.

"Miss Potter," Madam Hooch greeted her as usual.

"Hello," Lily smiled and stood next to the best broom, "what will we be learning today?"

"Since it is the first day of classes after the holiday I've decided to give everyone a break and have a lecture today," she said then looked at Lily to see how upset she was.

"Oh but I need to fly," Lily complained, "I need to feel the wind in my face."

Madam Hooch looked at her watch. "You have 5 minutes."

"Thank you," Lily pulled a ball out of her pocket. "Up." The broomstick flew into her hand. She mounted the broom and threw the ball then took off after it. She caught it and threw it again. She repeated this until she heard her name being called. Assuming it had been five minutes she slowly descended onto the ground. She noticed there still weren't any people there.

"Too high again?" she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Have you thought about trying out for the Quidditch team," she asked.

Lily shook her head, "I thought all the positions were filled."

"They were," Madam Hooch nodded, "When Alana well after Alana they kept her position opened by just having a sub in there. The outcome was falling way behind. Although the damage was not too severe and could be fixed with a good player getting in there."

"Alana? But," Lily shook her head, "she played seeker."

"I think you'd be a fine seeker," she said truthfully, "you're always catching that ball of yours."

"My ball doesn't have wings," Lily threw it up about a foot into the air then caught it.

"Think about it," Madam Hooch said as the first students started coming to class.

**A/N: Thanks to _queen of random_****for the nickname idea. **


	12. Chapter 12

At lunch instead of eating with Rose and Scorpius, Lily went back to the Quidditch for try outs. The team was leaning against the building. All the people trying out were standing in front of them. Lily stood at the end of the line facing her brother. He pushed off of the wall and walked towards her. He opened his mouth to say something but she simply walked away. When James went back to his place the captain of the team, Delilah Harrington, stepped forward.

"Hello, Gryffindors," she smiled and scanned the line of students, "I'm Delilah and I play Keeper. Behind me is the rest of the team. We have James Potter- Chaser, Jonathan Mclean- Beater, Daniel Creevey- Chaser, Andie Kirke- Beater and Melanie Goon- Chaser. Say hello to our prospective seekers, team."

"Hello," the team deadpanned.

"Very nice," Delilah turned around.

"James," Andie looked over at him, "isn't that your darling little sister?"

Lily hated Andie. She'd liked James since her first year and thought he was god's gift to the world. Lily blamed her for the overly inflated ego that James acquired after starting school.

"I don't know about darling," James laughed, "but unfortunately she is my sister."

"Alright James's little sister you're up," Delilah pointed to the broom lying in the center of the field.

Lily walked over to it and picked it up. She heard snickers. She gulped and mounted the broom. The snitch was released. She didn't move until it whizzed past her face then she took off after it. She had never played seeker before. She would always play chasers when she used to play with James and Al. She stopped for a moment noticing that it was gone. She looked around and saw it going trough the goal. She flew right to it and stood on her broom something she'd done only once, 5 feet off the ground, with a mat under her. She reached out her hand and grabbed it. U fortunately the squirming of the snitch caused her to lose her balance. She fell but grabbed onto the broom with one hand. She tried to get back up but her fingers were slipping. The snitch had stopped squirming but it was too late. She fell. She closed her eyes whether consciously or unconsciously she wasn't sure but she did. The next the she knew she had stopped and someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and was staring into her own. She choked out of shock and then was dropped onto the ground. She then realized it wasn't her own eyes she was looking into but her brothers. She got to her feet and handed the snitch back to Delilah.

"James can you go get another snitch please," James nodded and ran to get another one.

"What's wrong with that one?" Lily asked.

"People don't usually catch it during try-outs. You can't reuse a snitch once it's been caught," Delilah explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I thought I was _supposed _to catch it," Lily looked down.

"You were," Delilah laughed. "Just no one ever does. It's fine." James came back with a small case in his hand. "Evan you're next!"

Lily walked back as Evan ran towards the broom. She hadn't even noticed him standing next to her. Lily stayed and watched even though they were allowed to leave and go to lunch when they were finished. She wasn't hungry and she wanted to stay. No one seemed to mind except James who kept looking over after every attempt. No one else caught the ball and Delilah kept smiling at Lily. It was rather clear that she made the team. After everyone was done Lily stood up and started walking inside. Delilah caught up with her and clapped her on the back.

"Hey, great job out there," she smiled, "You have no idea how happy I was that you were good. This was the first year that Gryffindor had a female majority for Quidditch. I didn't want to wreck that. Game is in two weeks. Us against Slytherin. Junior is good but I think you're better."

"Thanks," Lily said as Delilah walked up ahead. James caught up with her next.

"You need to eat," he said.

"I have to get all the way to D.A.D.A in like 4 minutes," she didn't dare look at him, "I can't eat _that _fast."

"I'm sure Yellnerfly will understand," Lily stopped walking. James did too

"I liked it when you weren't talking to me," Lily said angrily. "Can we go back to that?"

"Fine," he shook his head and started walking again, "at least have a big dinner."

Once he was out of sight, Lily started walking to her class. After the first few days the stairs stopped picking on her but today they moved on her again. She'd been here before by way of the moving stairs. She listened for a scream but heard nothing supporting her theory that it was just a ghost. She left and ended up making it to class just in time.

"Quidditch try-outs run long" Professor Yellnerfly asked. Lily didn't want to lie but she nodded anyway and took her seat.


	13. Chapter 13

After lessons Lily ran to Gryffindor tower as fast as she could eager to tell her friends about her accomplishment. She called out the password from at least a yard away and kept running without stopping. Once she got into the common room she looked around and noticed that they weren't there yet. She sat in a chair and started doing her homework. After just a few minutes of working she heard someone come in. She turned around to greet who she believed to be Rose and Scorpius. It wasn't them. Instead, it was Evan Creevey. She smiled and waved and he came and sat down next to her much to her displeasure. It wasn't that she didn't like Evan. She did. He just always seemed to be around when she really could've used Rose and Scorpius.

"Hello," he beamed.

"Hello," Lily smiled and nodded politely.

"You were brilliant today," he whispered as if he didn't want people to hear.

"Thank you," she once again smiled and nodded, "I have to go meet someone in the library." She stood and walked out of the common room.

She started walking down the staircase. She didn't know where she was going. She just kept walking further down. Between the sixth and fifth floor she saw Rose. She ran down to meet her. Rose, having heard that Lily basically made the team hugged and congratulated her. Together, they went to find Scorpius. They weren't really sure where he was so they just walked around aimlessly. They stopped when they heard two Slytherin boys talking about the game in two weeks and hid behind a wall to eavesdrop.

"It'll be an easy win, "the taller of the two boys said in a deep voice.

"I heard that Gryffindor girl talking about a secret weapon," the other boy whispered but it was still loud enough for them to hear, "what do you think it is?"

"Their new seeker you wally," the taller boy hit the other boy on the head, "nothing to worry about. Just some stupid first year girl. They must really be desperate."

"Oh what does he know" Rose whispered rather loudly. The boys looked around. The taller one cracked his knuckles as if the sound would make an eavesdropper jump from their hiding place and beg for mercy. Rose and Lily looked at each other and tried not to laugh. The boys shrugged and went back to talking.

"Did you hear?" the shorter one sounded excited, "that Hufflepuff Harold was found. He's coming back next week. Probably couldn't tell whether he was ok or not. The boys such a nutter."

"They're like girls the way they gossip" Lilly giggled quietly. It slipped under their radar. Lily gave Rose a look as if to say _I can be quiet._ Rose punched her arm a little harder than she had meant to. "Ow!" Lily squealed. They caught that one.

"Alright who's there?" the tall one turned around.

Lily hadn't seen him properly until now. He looked rather mean. He was huge and had a flat nose with nostrils that flared when he was angry. Although underneath the bully look he seemed rather dim. He had a stupid expression on his face and his haircut made him look like a toddler who put a bowl on their head. Lily gulped. Rose was biting down on her lip so hard blood was dripping down her chin. The boy looked behind the wall and spotted them. They both stayed perfectly still hoping he wouldn't see them if they didn't move.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Lillian Potter," she used her full first name instead of her nickname Lily hoping Lillian would make her sound stronger, "This is my cousin—"

"I know who she is," the spat back at her, "you don't look like a Potter."

Lily knew he was right. She hated that she looked nothing like either of her brothers. She longed for Al's green eyes and both boys black hair. Her hair had been a punch line in many of the neighborhood kids' jokes. It _did_ look like she had dumped bright red paint on it though. Her father said that he looked much like her at her age in terms of build. Short for his age and rather skinny. Unfortunately she would've rather not looked like an awkward 11 year old boy.

"Sorry," she simply shrugged and went to walk around him. The shorter one stood in front of her blocking the only way out of the long hallway. "Oh are we going to chat more?" Lily asked feeling oddly brave at the moment, "very well. I'm up for some good girl talk." She twirled her wild red hair and bit her lip grinning coyly. "did you hear about Theresa Higgs and some guy named Crabby. She's so skanky! Isn't she Rose?" Rose merely nodded.

"Watch it, Potter" the tall boy grabbed Lily by the collar.

"Richard" Scorpius's voice came from behind the boys. Lily could see him but he couldn't see her over the boy apparently named Richard. She waved.

"Hi Scor," she laughed not phased by her lift off the ground in the slightest.

"Lily?" Scorpius picked up the heels of his feet to make him a bit taller, "Richard put her down." The boy spun around causing Lily's legs to hit a wall.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"Let me out!" Rose pounded on the boy's back, "let me out right now!

Scorpius moved the shorter boy, who was even smaller than the slightly "shorter than average" Scorpius, out of the way and Rose came out of the dungeon the two boys had created.

"Protecting Potters and Weasleys now Malfoy," the short one sniggered, "you've sunk real low there."

"Shut up Alex," Scorpius shook his head and looked back to Richard.

"How do you know them, Scor?" Lily asked.

"She's so stupid she can't even say your name." Alex laughed at her.

"You called him Score-piss until you were nine" Richard sniggered in the same idiotic way Alex had.

"Did not" he spat back as if it was an amazing retaliation.

"Did too" Richard dropped Lily. She scrambled to her feet and she left with Scorpius and Rose.

They walked back up the stairs to go to the library. Once they were inside and seated at a table they burst out laughing. The librarian shushed them and they put their index fingers to their lips and nodded. She smiled and looked away.

"What id you say to him to make him feel it was necessary to lift you off the ground?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing really," Lily shrugged innocently. "I just made fun of their gossiping by repeating some gossip _I_ heard about Theresa Higgs and what she and some guy named Crabby did in the Prefects washroom."

"Crabbe," Scorpius shook his head. "You mean Crabbe." Lily shrugged. "Richard Crabbe."

"Theresa's his girlfriend?" Lily laughed. Scorpius nodded.

"Since when is either of them interested in anyone other than each other?" Rose inquired.

They all laughed. "Congratulations on making the team Lil" Scorpius put his hand on hers then quickly pulled it away. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's certain yet," Lily insisted, "she hasn't posted it yet. She could change her mind."

"Oh, please," Rose once again rolled her eyes, "it's all over school. She won't change her mind."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I got really busy. **

On game day Lily woke up three hours earlier than she usually did. She lay in bed for a while then decided the odds of her being able to go back to sleep were slim to none and got up. Her dorm room was so empty without Finny. She tiptoed past Jeanie Hutchins and Alyson Finkle and walked out of the dorm. She went to the library and picked the first book off of the first shelf and sat down. She opened the book on Ancient Wizards and began reading. She was fifty pages into the book when the library door opened. Thinking that it was the librarian and she was being caught in the library before it opened she threw the cloak around herself.

"Even Madam Pince would've noticed that," Lily heard Neville's voice and removed the cloak. Standing in front of her was Professors Yellnerfly and Longbottom. She smiled weakly and got up to put the book away.

"Sit down," Professor Yellnerfly pointed sat down. Neville did the same. "Are you nervous?"

Lily simply nodded. Professor Yellnerfly smiled and placed her hand on Lily's. "You'll do great. I know you will," the professor's encouraging words calmed the wild butterflies that had taken up residence in Lily's stomach. "Breakfast is going to start in about twenty minutes."

"I'm not hungry," Lily shook her head, "I'll go over in an hour when Rose and Scor wake up."

"You really should eat something," Yellnerfly pressed on.

"Her brother will make sure she eats," Neville waved his hand. "Good luck today."

The professors walked off and Lily went back to her reading. In an hour she walked to the Great Hall. Rose and Scorpius were already sitting eating. She sat across from them and watched them eat feeling sick just looking at the food. She cringed as Scorpius shoved a huge bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked with a mouth full of food. Lily pretended to gag. He blushed, smiled, and swallowed the food. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Lily laughed, "I'm not really hungry."

James showed up right on time with a plate half full of food. He set it down in front of Lily and walked away. She picked it up and walked it back over to him. Albus and Hugo put their books over their heads sure there was going to be a war. The other kids nearby did the same. James handed it back to her calmly but she refused to take it and walked away. He sighed and waited until she'd left the Hall. When she was gone he walked back to where she had been sitting moments before and set down the plate of food.

"Please make sure she eats," he looked at Rose but it was obvious he was speaking to Scorpius, "she has a tendency to forget to eat when she's nervous or excited. When she's both sometimes she'll stop eating all together."

"We have it under control," Rose nodded knowingly, "I got her to eat some dinner last night."

Lily came back and saw the plate of food back at her spot. She picked it up and shoved it at James. He steadied it so it wouldn't spill anything.

"You can't tell me what to do when we're not even talking!" she yelled.

"Lily, you can't just not eat!" he reasoned.

Lily picked up a biscuit from the plate and took a bite, "Are you happy now?" She put it back and stormed out. Rose shook her head at James and followed her out. James threw down the plate causing some of the food to fall onto the table.

"I blame you for this," James's reasonable tone had disappeared and he sounded somewhat childlike.

"Me?" Scorpius laughed. "How can you blame me for your own stupidity?" James frowned and walked back to his seat farther up the table.

Hours later Lily was walking out onto the Quidditch pitch trying desperately to hold her broomstick steady. Daniel placed his hand on her back. She turned around and smiled at him. When she finally reached the pitch she mounted her broom. Madam Hooch released the balls. The snitch whizzed passed her face and then Junior's as if it knew who was going to chase it. The whistle was blown and she took off in search of the little golden ball. She saw it and dove to catch it. Seeing this, Junior followed her. She was too fast for him and was getting very close to the Golden Snitch. She moved her hands from the broomstick to reach out for it but as soon as she did her broom seemed to kick up its front legs like a horse. She screamed and returned her hands.

Junior, still not having caught up stopped moving to watch as her broom _malfunctioned_. Everyone was completely paralyzed. No one knew quite what to do. No one had ever seen anything quite like it. The broom suddenly stopped its bucking and calmed. Still, no one moved. Then the broom turned pink gradually becoming a darker red.

"Ow" Lily screamed. As soon as she did the broom turned blue. She started shivering and rubbing her arms. It turned back to its normal color then shot at least 500 feet into the air and turned over. Lily tried to bring it back upright but it just kept flying around of its own accord with her hanging. Richard Crabbe looked at each of the players on the Slytherin team and they resumed playing. As soon as they did Lily's broom stopped and turned right side up. She waited a second to make sure it didn't freak out on her again then took off after Junior. This time the snitch was high up in the sky. She was neck in neck with Junior when someone screamed.

"The Bludger's been cursed!"

Both, Lily and Junior looked back. Sure enough the Bludger was flying right toward Lily. Lily picked up speed and grabbed the snitch then flew out of the Bludger's path. It simply changed its course and followed her. The Bludger hit Lily's broom and it went spiraling down. James rushed as quickly as he could to her but he knew that there was no way he could make it. Junior, however, could very easily disgrace his team and go to the rescue of a rival. He looked at Albus who was looking right at him from the stands and he dove down to save Lily. He pulled her onto his broom and flew down to the ground. James reached the ground seconds after Junior and Lily.

"Thank you," Lily choked. Junior nodded.

Rose, Scorpius, Al, and Hugo were running out onto the pitch. Rose hugged Lily tightly and whispered in her ear, "It was Harold." She released Lily and she stared at her not believing what her cousin had just said. Albus shook Junior's hand and thanked him.

"You alright?" Scorpius looked Lily over noting the burns on her hand and the frostbite on her knee, "you should go see Madam Pomfrey."

"I'm fine really" Lily smiled weakly not sure even she believed it.

Crabbe and Goyle walked over to Junior. Each boy grabbed one of his arms and carried him off. Madam Hooch came over with Madam Pomfrey not far behind.

"Let me see your hand," Madam Pomfrey took Lily's left hand in hers.

"What's in the other one?" Madam Hooch asked. Lily opened her hand and the little golden ball's wings sprouted out but it did not move. "You caught it?" Lily nodded. "She caught it!" she screamed.

"And Gryffindor wins the game" the announcer screamed.

Lily raised the snitch like she'd seen Seekers do in games and smiled as everyone cheered for her. For a moment she completely forgot that a student she'd never even met had tried to kill her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but my teachers are killing me with homework and then I got sick and well sorry. Also if my grammar/spelling is even worse than usual I'm very sorry I'm trying to get the chapters up quickly.**

Lily was rudely awoken in the middle of the night by Rose poking her with the corner of a book. She grabbed the book and threw it across the room. Rose hit her in the head and she sat up and pushed her away. Rose got to her feet then just stared at Lily for a few minutes. Lily sighed and motioned for her to speak. Rose smiled and picked up the book.

"Remember those old stories my mum used to tell us?" Rose asked. Lily nodded. "Well a lot of them were written by these two brothers. Their stories are in this book. I found one that sounds a lot like what's going on here."

"What do you mean?" the still half asleep Lily yawned.

"It's called The Pied Piper," Rose opened the book to the page and sat down on Lily's bed, "it's about this man who lured rats away from Hamelin by playing a magical musical pipe. Then when the people refused to pay them he used the pipe to lure away the children."

"Did he then use the children to kill the adults?" Lily asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Well, no but—"

"Then I don't see much similarity," Lily lied back down.

"Lily," Rose pulled her up, "please, be reasonable. I know it's not exact but maybe whoever is behind this is using the same technique."

"Rose, we already know that this music is forcing students to leave school and come back with an urge to kill my family and me," Lily rolled her eyes, "where did you even get this book? I've never seen it in the library."

"Professor Burbage gave it to me," Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Burbage?" Lily tilted her head in confusion, "you're not taking Muggle Studies."

"I know," Rose nodded, "she saw me wandering around the library and asked me if I needed anything. She really is very nice. I'm looking forward to taking her class next year. Did you know her mother taught here? She was killed in the war."

"Rose!"

"Sorry," Rose shook her head, "I told her that I was looking for something that would help explain the disappearances. She brought be back to her classroom and showed me the book. She's been trying to get Professor Sprout to listen to her theory for months but she insists it's just a story."

"So what is her theory?"

"I just told you. She thinks that this is all caused by an angry Piper," Rose attempted to explain.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Lily yelled a little too loudly waking up Jeanie and Alyson.

"Is it morning?" the dim Alyson asked.

"No you nitwit!" Jeanie yelled angrily, "it's the middle of the night and Lily woke us up. If you're going to be loud I suggest you go—"

"Silencio," Rose had at some point taken out her wand and was now pointing it at Jeanie.

"Can you teach me that?" Alyson asked.

"Alyson," Rose smiled patronizingly, "a trained teacher couldn't teach you that."

"I'm not dumb!" she shot back, "really I'm not."

Rose smiled and nodded then took Lily's hand and led her out of the dormitory down to the common room. Scorpius was already there sitting in a chair. Rose sat Lily down next to him then sat next to her. She passed the book to Scorpius. He opened it up and started skimming through the short children's story.

"It doesn't seem likely that they're related," Scorpius shrugged, "but I suppose it's possible that whoever is taking the students is using the same type of pipe."

"You know what why don't we just go talk to Harold," Lily suggested.

"Because he wants you dead" Scorpius and Rose said at the same time.

"So what?" Lily shrugged, "I made it last time."

Lily walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Scorpius and Rose looked at each other then followed her up the stairs. She went into Albus's dorm. She found his bed then quietly opened the drawer in his bedside table. An alarm went off and Albus shot up. The others did not wake at the sound of the loud alarm. Lily looked around at them and saw that they were all wearing earplugs.

"What are you doing?" Albus hissed.

"Nothing," Lily shut the drawer.

"What do you want it for?" he asked.

"Want what?" Lily asked innocently.

"I'm not stupid Lily I know you came in here to get the map and I knew you were going to do it too. You want to go find Harold. Am I close?" Lily nodded, "Ok then you could've just asked."

"You would've said yes?" Rose said appalled that he would allow his little sister to go see a potentially dangerous 4th year.

"Of course not," he snickered, "but I would've told you that James is on it."

"James," Lily scoffed, "what's he going to do? Beat is out of him!"

"That was the plan, yes," he nodded.

"Fine we'll find him without the map although you'd think that would be even more dangerous…" Lily trailed off then shrugged and walked out the door. She got all the way down the stairs before she was tackled by her older brother. She fell to the ground.

"Go back to bed!" he yelled at her.

"FINE!" she got up throwing him off her back. She walked to the top of the stairs. Scorpius began walking back up when Albus went up the stairs but Rose pulled him back. Lily skipped down the stairs and linked her arms with her two friends and pulled them out of the common room in search of Harold.


	16. Chapter 16

Lily walked to the Hufflepuff common room with Scorpius and Rose trailing behind whispering something for a little while then Rose continued attempting to talk Lily out of this the entire way down. Lily ignored her and Scorpius just laughed at her. When they reached the painting the Fat Friar flew over their heads.

"Hey can you tell us the password?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Who are you?" he asked, "I've never seen you here before."

Lily thought for a minute, "My name is Lily Potter," she decided to tell the truth, "I'm looking for Harold MacMillan."

"Oh Miss Potter please don't be too harsh with him," the ghost pleaded, "he's not been right ever since he got back. Walks around like a zombie. He didn't know what he was doing, Miss Potter. Oh please just don't hurt him. He's very sorry. He's been crying all night. He seems to be fighting with someone invisible, his conscience perhaps."

"Sir we have no intention of hurting him," Lily assured the ghost, "however, my brother does and should we not be able to go in and work this out he will be hurt tomorrow but not by me sir never by me. I only want to help him."

"The password is Charity," the ghost informed them.

"Thank you," Lily smiled and turned towards the painting, "charity." The painting flew to the side revealing a tunnel. Lily crawled in. Scorpius went after her. Rose looked around and bit her lip. Lily called her and she reluctantly crawled in. At the end of the tunnel they saw a common room much like their own with many comfy arm chairs. The only differences were the black and yellow hangings and the tunnels leading to the dormitories. Harold was sitting in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire.

"I won't do it again" he cried. Lily took a step forward but a hand pulled her back.

"We can still leave" Rose whispered.

"Rose this is something she needs to do," Scorpius defended her, "let her."

Rose released her arm and Lily walked to the chair. She stood behind and looked back. Scorpius smiled at her and she smiled back the turned her head back towards the chair.

"Harold," she said softly. He jumped and turned around so that he was sitting on his knees and facing Lily.

"You must leave now, Lily Potter!" his voice was dark and strained. His face was tear stained and his eyes red and puffy.

"I just want to talk to you," she put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled it away and Rose started walking but Scorpius pulled her back.

"Not yet," he whispered.

"Harold why did you try to kill me?" she asked bluntly.

"Leave Lily Potter" his voice was even more strained now as if he had to force the words to come out of his mouth.

"Why? Why do I have to leave?" her voice was raised slightly now.

Harold took out his wand and pointed it at Lily.

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius yelled.

Harold's wand flew out of his hand and landed across the room he curled up into a ball on the chair and sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Harold," Lily patted his back, "I'll leave. I'll leave."

Lily walked back to her friends and the crawled out of the tunnel. The Fat Friar was waiting for them at the end. Lily asked him to watch after Harold. He agreed and went into the common room. They walked back to the common room. They decided to just sit there because the night was almost over.

"Did I tell you how brilliant that was?" Rose laughed, "you are quite possibly the only person in the entire world who can learn a spell that quickly and do it so well. I was sure it was only going to land a couple feet away."

"When did you learn the spell?" Lily asked.

"I taught him on the way," Rose giggled.

"Is that what you call whispering the incantation in my ear?" he laughed, "Teaching?"

"Scor, could you not right now," Lily was stern with him for the first time, "something is wrong with Harold. I need to talk to Finny and Alana. There has got to be a reason why they were put in St. Mungo's and Harold was sent back to school."

"I think it's pretty obvious Lily," Rose said, "Finny is your friend and Alana is mine. Neither of them would ever want anything bad to happen to your family. Harold, he wasn't your friend. Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't have wanted anything bad to happen to you but he still didn't fight at least not very hard. Finny and Alana fought what ever it was and it drove them mad. Harold still must've fought because it didn't take him over completely. When he tried to kill you he kind of snapped out of it a little bit. Now he's fighting it and soon he's either going to go crazy or what ever this thing is will take him over completely."

"Where _do_ you come up with this stuff?" Scorpius stared at her.

"It's just a theory" she shrugged.

"That's crazy, Rose" Scorpius shook his head.

"I think she's right," Lily said with an odd look on her face. Rose and Scorpius looked at her incredulously. "It makes sense. We have to go to St. Mungo's."

"Are you insane?" Rose almost yelled, "we can't go to St. Mungo's. We'll be expelled!"

The clock struck 7 am. Lily bid her friends farewell and left to go to the greenhouses. Neville was sitting at the head of the long table waiting for her like always. She sat next to him.

"I have to go to St. Mungo's," she said calmly.

"Lily, I know you're worried about Finola but she's fine," Neville smiled, "I talked to Seamus the other day and she says she's getting better. Dean says Alana's getting better too."

"Mr. Thomas never thought there was anything wrong with her," Lily shook her head.

"Well Lavender confirmed it."

"Neville, please I need to go. I need to talk to them about Harold!"

"If you can get permission from your parents I'll take you to St. Mungo's," he agreed.

"Rose and Scor?"

"If they get permission."

"Scor will never get permission Neville. There's no way."

"Then I'm sorry but he'll have to stay behind."

"Please!"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime I want you to stay away from Harold. I heard about your little visit last night. Something is seriously wrong with that boy. You could've been hurt."

"But I'm not."

"Nevertheless I'm trying to get proof that he was the one tampering with your broom."

"No! Neville you can't. It wasn't his fault. Please stop."

"But Lily—"

"Just promise me you'll leave it alone."

"Ok."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

At lunch Lily sent a letter to her parents. Scorpius and Rose went with her to the owlery but Rose refused to send a letter to her parents claiming they would never let her and it was a waste of time. When the owl flew out the window they went down to the Great Hall to eat a quick lunch. James, Albus, and Hugo were waiting for them by their usual seats.

"What do you want?" Lily asked feeling no pain.

"Care to tell me what you were thinking going to see that psychopath Harold last night?" James demanded.

"Nope," she shook her head and sat down taking a sandwich from the plate in the middle of the table.

"I can't believe you let her go, Rose," Hugo shook his head at his big sister.

"It was something she needed to do," Rose smiled, "I _had_ to let her." Scorpius shot Rose a look and she snickered to herself.

"The next time you feel like you have to let my little sister get herself into trouble I suggest you tell me," steam was shooting out of James's ear as he threatened her.

"ENOUGH!" Lily jumped up, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Unlike you I want to solve this."

"Hey I want to solve this just as much as you do," James defended himself.

"No," Lily laughed, "you don't. You don't want to solve it at all. You just want to kill him."

"Problem solved," he shrugged.

"No problem not solved," Lily shook her head, "because there are going to be more of them, more disappearances, more attempts on my life- our lives, more people we care are about are going to get hurt."

At the exact moment that Lily finished her speech a sobbing Marcia Flint came running into the Great Hall. She slid on the Slytherin bench and said something to a couple of Slytherin boys. One threw a plate. Professor Longbottom saw it and rose from his place at the high table.

"Impervius," the plate hit the floor without breaking, "what is going on?"

"Sir," Marcia stood up and ran to the high table, "my brother and his friend have gone missing. I haven't seen either of them since after the game."

"Where did they go after the game?" Neville asked.

"Junior went outside even though he's not supposed to," she sniffled, "and Marcus followed him to tell him that he was going to get in trouble. They never came back." She dropped to the floor and cried. "What's going to happen to my brother?"

"He'll be ok," Lily walked over to her and knelt down beside her, "he'll be a little spacey when he gets back and he might talk to himself oh and there's that pesky little he'll want to kill my brother thing but he'll be ok."

"Why would he want to kill you?" she smiled weakly at Lily, "you're so nice."

Lily laughed, "Your brother will be ok but his friend will most likely end up in Saint Mungo's."

"Why?"

"That's not important," Lily shook her head, "just know that Marcus will be ok and my friends and I are trying to make sure this never happens again."

"Good luck," she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," Lily smiled and stood up helping Marcia up too.

Marcia walked back to her table. Lily waved Rose and Scorpius over. They went with Neville out to the greenhouses. They sat around the table in the 1st year greenhouse. Neville looked around to make sure no one was around then looked at each of them for a minute.

"What makes you so sure that Marcus Flint won't end up like Alana and Finola?" he asked.

"It's just a theory," Lily shrugged.

"It's my theory," Rose corrected her. Lily shot her a look.

"I don't care," Neville shook his head at the girls, "I just want to hear this theory of yours."

"Lily," Rose choked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Look," Rose pointed at the Forbidden Forest.

Lily, Scorpius, and Neville looked to the Forbidden Forest. Something was crawling out. It was coming toward the castle. It attempted to stand once it had completely passed the forest it fell but it was obvious that it was human and possibly a child. As it came closer they recognized the person as Soleil Scamander. Lily ran out to where she was crawling. She slid up next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Scorpius was instantly behind her pulling her off of her friend. Neville and Rose were behind Scorpius. Neville scooped up the small girl and took a few steps back from Lily before searching for her wand.

"He took it," she told him.

"Who?" Lily stood and walked to her seemingly normal friend.

"This man I never did get a good look at him he was always behind me," she explained.

"You don't know how lucky you are," Rose told her, "Alana and Finny are in Saint Mungo's and Harold wants Lily dead."

"I had a Lucky Duck feather," she smiled, "that's how I got away."

"A lucky duck feather?" Rose shook her head, "There's no such thing."

"Sure there is," Soleil nodded.

"Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing," Neville started walking up to the castle. Rose followed. Lily started walking behind them too but Scorpius stopped her.

"A Lucky Duck feather?" Scorpius shook his head, "come on. It's a trick."

Lily laughed. "Soleil is weird. She believes this duck saved her. Let her believe it. He probably thought she was already crazy and figured he couldn't make her any crazier and she's too tiny to kill anyone."


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry really I am. I know it's been forever since I've updated but I'm seriously stuck. I have the worst writers' block and I really need to save all the creativity I have left in me for NaNoWriMo next month.**

**Yes I mean I probably won't update until December.**

**I'm really sorry but I promise that there will be a flood of updates whenever I get umm un-stuck.**

**Please stay with me. Once again I'm very sorry.**

**Love you all**

**Sky**


End file.
